<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Get Caught by CaptainMarvel42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772078">Don't Get Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42'>CaptainMarvel42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Pregnancy, Padawan Ben Solo, Sith Rey (Star Wars), Temporary Truce, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Undercover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There you are darling." Rey gave him back his empty glass and adjusted his bowtie.</p><p>Ben flinched at the contact, and then he leaned down and spoke into her ear. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"It's a party." Her breath danced across his cheek.</p><p>
  <b>(Or: Padawan Ben runs into Sith Rey at a party while he's on an undercover mission for the Resistance. It turns out she's undercover too.)</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, The 50 Shades of Rey</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Get Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>It was the opulence of the Tagge Estate that got to Ben. In another life he would have been used to grand ballrooms and an army of wait staff serving the wealthy and elite of the galaxy, but spending most of his formative years with Luke meant that he had rarely been around this many people at one time.</p><p>Ben grabbed a drink and found a spot where he could observe the party. As much as he hated the excess of Canto Bight, he enjoyed the freedom that came from nobody knowing who he was. None of the people at this party, war profiteers and bankers mostly, expected him to follow the Jedi Code.</p><p>He took a sip of his drink, a bright blue concoction, and winced a little at the unfamiliar burn. Jedi weren't supposed to drink.</p><p>Ben had been put on the Jedi path without anyone asking for his input about the direction his life would take. He didn't know what he would have done if he had the choice, but he often dreamed of the possibilities.</p><p>When his mom had asked him to go undercover, he had jumped at the opportunity because it gave him a break from Luke. Over the years, his resentment for his uncle had grown to a point where the two of them could barely talk. It didn't help that Luke was holding him back by refusing to let him take the title of Jedi Knight until he deemed him ready.</p><p>Ben needed to focus on his mission. The Tagge Estate may not have been the largest mansion on the outskirts of Canto Bight, but it had the most security. Bringing a weapon hadn't been an option, which was why his mom had picked him for the mission. At least he had the Force to get him out of trouble.</p><p>Ben scanned the room and a stunning woman in a silver dress with a high slit caught his eye. When he looked up at her face, he did a double take because it was Rey.</p><p>What was the Sith doing here?</p><p>They had only met once, but it was a memorable meeting. She had been his match with a lightsaber. Fighting with her had been exhilarating because he knew that if he made a mistake, she would win. A nearby explosion had knocked them both off their feet, resulting in a draw, and giving him time to run.</p><p>He should have captured her, but all he had been able to think about was escape. She was dangerous, and he had to get away. It wasn't his proudest moment.</p><p>He took a sip of his drink, noting its slightly medicinal flavour, and tried to come up with a plan. If she blew his cover, he would need a way out of this ballroom.</p><p>Rey caught his eye, and he saw her eyes widen slightly. Before he made his mind up about what to do, she sauntered over to him, stole his drink out of his hand, and took a sip. "There you are darling." Rey gave him back his empty glass and adjusted his bowtie.</p><p>Ben flinched at the contact, and then he leaned down and spoke into her ear. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"It's a party." Her breath danced across his cheek.</p><p>He passed his empty glass to a waiter and led Rey behind a column so that they were out of sight. "You don't seem the party type," he said in a low voice.</p><p>"I'm full of surprises. Do you have any surprises?" She ran her hand down his chest, and he shivered at the contact. Her hand moved over to his side, looking for weapons. "Other than the way you fill out that tux, I mean."</p><p>Ben's face heated. "Are you going to turn me in?" Her hand, which was running down his other side, was incredibly distracting.</p><p>"That would only raise questions about who I am and how I got in. Can you pretend I'm not here?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>She sighed. "Then we're in this together."</p><p>He swallowed uncomfortably. "How do I know you're not here to sabotage my mission?"</p><p>"You don't."</p><p>This was a bad idea. "Why are you here?"</p><p>Her hand stilled on his hip. "You'd believe me?"</p><p>"Depends on your answer."</p><p>She put her hand in his hair, pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear. "Cassius Tagge has a Sith holocron. Is that why you're here?"</p><p>"No," he said, trying to ignore the way her hand was massaging his scalp, "I'm here for intel."</p><p>Rey brushed her nose against his neck, which caused him to suck in a sharp breath. "Weapon shipments?" she asked.</p><p>He jerked away from her. "How did you–"</p><p>She laughed. "Look at where we are."</p><p>There were only two reasons to come to a party like this. The people here were either showing off their lavish lifestyle or making shady deals with weapons manufacturers. Sometimes they were doing both.</p><p>Ben could either work with her or cause a scene and get them both killed. "Truce?" he asked, knowing he shouldn't trust her, but sensing that she was being honest with him.</p><p>Her answering smile was anything but reassuring. "Truce," she agreed, running her hand across his stomach before taking it away.</p><p>He tried not to miss her touch.</p><p>🥀</p><p>Breaking into Cassius Tagge's office wasn't difficult. Rey was able to immobilize the three guards with the Force, a terrifying display of control, and he was able to compel them into leaving for fifteen minutes and forgetting they were ever there.</p><p>Either it was laughably easy to break in, or they were a good team.</p><p>Ben uploaded the intel the Resistance needed onto a data chip, while Rey searched for the holocron.</p><p>He should have been minding his surroundings, searching out potential threats, but instead, he was watching her. She was so focused on her search, using the Force to feel for dark side energy, that she didn't notice him staring.</p><p>Ben wondered how someone so entrenched in the dark side could also be so powerful in the light side. He didn't know if she realized that it was the light side she was using to search for the holocron.</p><p>Rey let out a triumphant laugh and moved a garish painting of man draped in furs. She found a safe that she easily forced open, and the holocron she came for was inside.</p><p>His data chip beeped. The download was complete.</p><p>Ben put it in the inside pocket of his jacket.</p><p>"Let's go," Rey said, hanging the painting bank up.</p><p>"Where did you put the holocron?" Her dress left little to the imagination.</p><p>"Going to try to take it from me? I thought you lightsiders were supposed to be honourable?"</p><p>"That's not what I–"</p><p>"Or maybe you are worried about what else I have hidden away in this dress?"</p><p>He had spoken without thinking. He didn't want to tell her that ever since he first laid eyes on her, before he recognized her, he had been imagining what she looked like under her dress.</p><p>Rey patted his chest directly above the pocket he had hidden the data chip in. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."</p><p>Ben opened his mouth and closed it again, not knowing what to say.</p><p>"That's what I thought."</p><p>He followed her out of the office and into the hallway. They had five more minutes before the guards he sent away returned.</p><p>A male voice stopped them in their tracks. "Three of the guards have deviated from standard protocol."</p><p>"They're the ones who are meant to be guarding Mr. Tagge's office," a woman replied.</p><p>"We're all dead if anything goes missing."</p><p>Rey pushed Ben in the direction of the nearest door, which was thankfully unlocked. It was another office, smaller than the office they were just in, but equally tacky.</p><p>Rey closed the door behind her. "Not to your taste?"</p><p>He snorted. "How can you tell?"</p><p>"The way you're glaring at the portraits of wild animals is a hint."</p><p>Ben sat on the white couch and put his feel up on the coffee table.</p><p>Rey crossed her arms, drawing his attention to her chest. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Getting comfortable. We may be here for a while."</p><p>Rey shook her head and started pacing. She was cute when she was irritated at him.</p><p>Ben almost hit himself for having that thought. She was a darksider working for the First Order. She was Snoke's student. He couldn't forget that just because she was also–</p><p>Ben heard muffled voices outside the door, and he shared a panicked look with Rey. It wasn't that they couldn't handle a few guards, it was the possibility that all of the guards would be alerted to their presence. They weren't powerful enough to fight everyone off – not without their weapons.</p><p>The panic on Rey's face quickly changed to resolve. She walked over to him and sat across his lap.</p><p>"What are you–"</p><p>She silenced him by grabbing his face with both hands and pulling him down into a kiss.</p><p>Ben responded automatically. Beautiful women didn't kiss him as often as he would have liked. That was something else Jedi were discouraged from doing.</p><p>She tasted like a mix of mint, the drink she stole from him, and something else that was distinctly Rey.</p><p>Without thinking, Ben ran his hand up her bare thigh until he got to the top of the slit.</p><p>Rey moaned, and the sound went straight to his cock. She shifted in his lap, rubbing her ass across his hardening cock, which felt so much better than this situation warranted.</p><p>She was kissing him as a cover in case they got caught, nothing more.</p><p>It was difficult to remember that when she sucked on his bottom lip.</p><p>It was too much. Ben put his other hand on her hip, stilling her movement. "Stop moving."</p><p>Rey trailed her lips across his cheek to his ear. "I think you like it." She nibbled on his earlobe, and he groaned.</p><p>"Play along," she purred.</p><p>"We can make it look real without–"</p><p>She turned her back to his chest and grinded down on his cock.</p><p>He moaned.</p><p>She kissed his neck. "But this is so much more fun."</p><p>Ben's resolve crumbled. He slid his hand under her dress, his fingers brushing across the silky fabric that barely covered her cunt. "This okay?"</p><p>She looked him in the eye. "We've got to make it convincing in case anyone comes in." She took his hand and put it exactly where she wanted it. "Unless you've never done this before."</p><p>Ben bristled at the assumption. Determined to prove her wrong, he ran his fingers across the damp fabric, pleased that she was as turned on as he was, and then brushed her clit through the fabric.</p><p>Rey gasped.</p><p>He used his thumb to rub her clit in a circular motion. "What do you think?"</p><p>"You've done this before."</p><p>He had, not as often as he would have liked, but enough to know what he was doing. "Do you hear them?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The guards," he explained. "They could be gone."</p><p>"And they could come back."</p><p>"So we should keep doing this in case they come back?"</p><p>Rey moaned.</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>"Don't–" Her words were cut off by a whimper.</p><p>He stilled his hand. "Don't what?"</p><p>"Don't stop," she said in a breathy voice.</p><p>It was like he was drunk on power. "Do you want me to keep rubbing your clit–"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"–or do you want more?"</p><p>"More."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Fingers – give me your fingers–"</p><p>Ben moved the fabric aside and pushed his index finger inside her. She was practically dripping from want. He kept rubbing her clit with his thumb, and she clenched around him.</p><p>"More," she demanded.</p><p>He added a second finger and curled them both.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p><p>"Shh," he said, "you need to be quiet so nobody hears us." He was painfully hard, but he was trying to focus on making her come undone.</p><p>Rey nodded.</p><p>He fucked her with his fingers, relishing how flushed she was and the way she bit down on her lip to stifle the sounds he knew she wanted to make.</p><p>Her breath was coming out in small pants.</p><p>"Are you close?" he asked.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p><p>"You look so good like this. I think you can take more. Can you take a third finger?"</p><p>He felt her trembling against him. "Give it to me."</p><p>He added a third finger, and it was a tight fit. He wondered if the stretch was painful, if it was too much, but she clenched tight around his fingers and bit down on her hand, muffling her cries.</p><p>He moved his fingers slowly, drawing out her pleasure, and she leaned her head back against his chest. She was so warm in his arms.</p><p>When she couldn't take anymore, he removed his fingers from her cunt and brought them to his lips. He wanted to taste her. After he took his fingers out of his mouth, she brought his hand to her lips and licked.</p><p>His hips buckled. "I think they're gone."</p><p>Rey stuck two of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on them. They left her mouth with a pop. "They've likely discovered our theft by now."</p><p>Being found so close to the office they had just robbed was a bad idea. They could risk sneaking away, or they could wait it out. "You're right," he admitted. Waiting here was the safer option.</p><p>"You should fuck me." Rey said the words casually, but the expression on her face was serious.</p><p>Ben swallowed. "Are you sure?</p><p>"Unless you don't want–"</p><p>He cupped her face. "I <em>want."</em></p><p>"Good," she said with a smug smile.</p><p>He slid her off his lap so that she was laying back on the couch. He undid his pants, pushing everything down just enough to get his cock out, and he stroked it.</p><p>Ben had never wanted someone as badly as he wanted Rey.</p><p>She was staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>Ben pushed her dress up, so she could spread her legs open, and he lined his cock up with her entrance. He gave her a cheeky grin. "You've done this before, right?" he asked, an echo of her earlier question to him.</p><p>She gave a slight shake of her head. "Only with women."</p><p>Her words surprised him. He wanted to push in so badly, but he didn't want to pressure her. "We don't have to–"</p><p>She cut him off with a kiss. "Don't make me beg," she said against his lips.</p><p>Ben pushed in slowly, and she wrapped her legs around him. They were far past the pretence of pretending they were only doing this as a cover.</p><p><em>"Yes,"</em> she hissed once he was fully seated.</p><p>He stroked her face. "You like that?"</p><p><em>"Move,"</em> she demanded.</p><p>"You've got to be quiet or someone will hear." He started to thrust. He chose a slow and steady pace.</p><p>"Can't help it – feels so <em>good–"</em></p><p>He thrusted a little harder.</p><p>She let out a high pitched shriek.</p><p>He covered her mouth with his hand, and fucked her harder, losing himself in her wet heat.</p><p>He lost track of where he ended and where she began. He had never had sex with another Force user, and he wondered if it was always this intense, or if was just them.</p><p>She surprised him by coming from his cock alone, her clit untouched. He fucked her through her orgasm, trying to make it last. "Tell me how you feel."</p><p>"Like I'm floating – like–" She clenched on his cock again and cried out his name.</p><p>"Did you just come again?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>He groaned. "That's so hot." His thrusts became erratic. He was so close, and he wanted to be closer to her, so he kissed her.</p><p>It was a messy kiss. He was breathing heavily, and his movements were uncoordinated. He just wanted to taste her.</p><p>White light flashed in front of his eyes, and he kept kissing her as he came inside of her.</p><p>Her legs stayed wrapped around him. He wouldn't have been able to pull out if he wanted to. "That was–"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>The door opened. "You shouldn't be in here," a guard said.</p><p>Ben tried to block the guard's view of Rey with his body. "We were just–"</p><p>"I can see."</p><p>"Can you turn around?" Rey asked, her voice raspy.</p><p>The guard sighed and turned around. "I hate these parties," he mumbled to himself.</p><p>Rey's legs loosened around him, and she let out a whimper as he pulled out. His come was inside her cunt. If they had time, he would have tasted himself on her, would have made her come again and <em>again.</em></p><p>He tucked himself away as she stood up and smoothed down her dress. She looked well fucked.</p><p>He looked down at his rumpled tux and saw that he was a mess.</p><p>"I'm going to have to kick you both out now," the guard said in a firm voice.</p><p>"No fucking at parties?" Ben asked.</p><p>The guard tightened his grip on his blaster, obviously not appreciating Ben's sense of humour. "No fucking in off limits rooms at parties."</p><p>The guard motioned for them to walk ahead of him. Ben didn't like having a blaster at his back.</p><p>But he liked having Rey at his side.</p><p>🥀</p><p>"Don't come back," the guard said, closing the gate behind him.</p><p>"We won't,'' Rey promised, rubbing her arms.</p><p>It was cold outside.</p><p>Ben took off his jacket and handed it to her.</p><p>Her eyes widened, but she put it on without arguing. She grabbed something from his pocket and handed it to him.</p><p>It was the data chip.</p><p>He had forgotten.</p><p>He put it in his pants pocket. "Thanks."</p><p>"Do you have to go yet?" Rey asked.</p><p>He had a few more hours until he needed to get to the extraction point. "No, what do you have in mind?"</p><p>"Let's get a room."</p><p>He looked at her standing in his jacket, her hair a mess, and her lipstick long gone. "Okay."</p><p>🥀</p><p>During their walk to the nearest hotel, Ben made the mistake of starting to think and question.</p><p>By the time they made it up to their room, his shoulders were tense, and he couldn't turn off the worries he had. It was a bad time to ask, but he needed to know. "What's that holocron for?"</p><p>Rey sat on the edge of the bed. "Worried about what you helped me get?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>She patted the spot next to her, and he sat down. "There's someone much worse than Snoke out there." She pulled the holocron out from between her breasts. "I'm hoping this will help me kill him."</p><p>"You don't want to join him?"</p><p>She looked away. "I want to be free," she said in a small voice.</p><p>Logically, he knew it didn't make sense, but he believed her, he trusted her. "Let me help you."</p><p>She looked up at him. "I'm not joining the Resistance–"</p><p>He took her hand. "You won't have to."</p><p>"You'd leave your family?"</p><p>He swallowed. "I want to help you be free, and…"</p><p>"And what?"</p><p>He finally had the courage to say what had been true for far too long. "I want to be free too."</p><p>🥀</p><p>Rey came with him when he went to his extraction point, staying out of sight, but close enough for him to feel her.</p><p>Poe waved at him. "Do you have it?"</p><p>Ben passed him the data chip.</p><p>"Good work." Poe looked him over. "What happened?"</p><p>"Far too much to explain. Do you have my lightsaber?"</p><p>Poe unclipped it from his belt and handed it to him. "Kept it safe, just like I promised."</p><p>"Thank you." Ben was relieved to have his lightsaber back.</p><p>"We should get going."</p><p>Ben shook his head. "I'm not going with you."</p><p>Poe raised his eyebrows. "You can't be serious."</p><p>"You have the data chip. I've finished my–"</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>Ben's jaw tightened. "None of your business."</p><p>"If it puts the Resistance at risk–"</p><p>Ben waved his hand.<em> "You will go, and you won't ask anymore questions."</em></p><p>"I have lots of questions and–"</p><p>
  <em>"You will go, and you won't ask anymore questions."</em>
</p><p>Poe stopped talking. He turned around and boarded his ship.</p><p>Ben probably should have felt guilty, but he knew Poe wouldn't have let him leave without a fight, and that would have drawn too much attention.</p><p>He waited until Poe had departed to walk to Rey.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes." Maybe he had lost his mind, but for the first time he was making a decision about his life, and it felt <em>right.</em></p><p>She smiled. "Follow me. I have a much nicer ship than anything you're used to."</p><p>"Oh, do you?"</p><p>"Much better than that piece of junk your friend was–"</p><p>He cut her off with a kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Walking away from everything he had ever known was easy when it was with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="https://captainmarvel42.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/Marvel42Captain">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>